In certain applications such as in a motorized vehicle, electrical connectors such as cable connectors are usually required to have the contact terminals with cable-crimped portion sealed in the connector housing to prevent liquid contents from penetrating into the housing and erode the cable and/or the crimped portion. Sealing is typically made by resins which can be injected into connector housing in a molten state, and when cured and hardened, the resins seals the cable and the crimped terminal portion in the housing.
As there are holes formed on the housing through which a contact portion of contact terminals extend out of the housing for mating with counterpart connectors, presently available sealing process encounters problems of resin leaking through these holes. Leaked resin may form resin residues onto the contact portion of the contact terminals, which causes poor electrical contacts to counterpart connectors and should be avoided. On the other hand, these holes can not be too close to the external dimension of contact terminals otherwise the force requires to insert the contact terminals through the holes are increased.
It is therefore a need to provide an electrical connector which can allow contact terminals to pass through the housing holes freely during the assembly process and in the meantime, the contact terminals can be effectively sealed in the connector housing with reduced leaking possibilities.